


And the Angel said onto this Murderous Soul —

by thatsrightdollface



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SPOILERS!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrightdollface/pseuds/thatsrightdollface
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!!!  I'm sorry for any and all mistakes I might've made.  This next episode's called Babel, huh -- wonder what's gonna happen with that???I hope you're staying safe and having a wonderful day~
Relationships: (one-sided), Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	And the Angel said onto this Murderous Soul —

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I'm sorry for any and all mistakes I might've made. This next episode's called Babel, huh -- wonder what's gonna happen with that??? 
> 
> I hope you're staying safe and having a wonderful day~

— you’ve followed gory  
Bleeding  
Halos  
Like a rotting meat road  
To the foot of God.  
(God is a shivering woman  
With her hair cut short  
And somebody else’s clothes on.  
You can see her wings like  
Spilled blood in the air  
Poor holy thing  
Sweet honest girl  
Don’t cry, this is  
Gonna be  
Beautiful —)  
  
And now that you’re here  
Eyes starved and  
Ready to swallow the divine down  
Whole  
(If you drink it do you  
Become it? If you  
Honor it do you  
Destroy it? It  
Consumes  
You)  
Yes  
Now  
My friend my fool my darling  
Listen well:  
The darkness was here first  
And all you see  
Is ink enough  
To write out your sins  
A thousand throats cut  
A thousand angels dead  
(Do they call you a demon?   
Do they call you a man?  
Do you remember what your name was  
Back when you ate marshmallows  
On ice cream woozy with  
Strawberry syrup instead of  
So  
Much  
Blood?  
  
It was sweeter then, wasn’t it?  
  
Like you’ve traded incense for  
Gasoline, and stained glass for  
A corpse-cake  
Stacked slimy and high  
Bruising Heaven like Babel  
In the old days)  
  
Did you ever want to tell your Angel  
This God you’ve found, here with  
Sweaty terrified palms and  
A twitch to her lip like  
In another life you might’ve  
Learned how to make her smile  
What  
Your name  
Used to be?  
  
If you painted her wings  
On the ground  
They’d only stay  
Pretty  
Until the blood dried.


End file.
